Dream & Reality
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Mimpi buruk mengantarkan Naruto kembali pada sebuah kenyataan masa lalunya yang pahit, yang hitam, yang kelam. / Canon / special little gift for D'psyChotic /


A/N: aku baru sadar ternyata aku bikin fic ini ... adalah sekitar bulan april. lol , lama banget, ya? menjamur di folder laptop sekian lama, hahaha XD awalnya sih gak tau mau post kapan, eh ternyata kebetulan hari ini ulang tahunnya si D'psyChotic alias Rifka~~ ini fic buat kamu, dedekku sayang, hihihi =))

bagi yang nemu fic ini pas siang-siang dan ngebacanya pas lagi puasa, bacanya jangan sambil dibayangin ya huahaha nanti gawat lho puasanya (?) X"D #dor #santaiaja

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Dream & Reality**

**.**

_Naruto belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto.__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata, T, Family/Romance

© kazuka, august 2nd, 2013

**.**

**.**

"_Mimpi buruk mengantarkan Naruto kembali pada sebuah kenyataan masa lalunya yang pahit, yang hitam, yang kelam."_

**.**

Hinata sebenarnya tidak biasa terbangun tengah malam dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini—tanpa sebab-musabab yang pasti. Ia adalah tipikal yang tidur dengan nyenyak di malam hari dan itu semata-mata karena tekadnya untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Menjadi ninja dan beraktivitas seharian tentu membuatnya lelah dan terkuras tenaganya.

Ya, malam ini tanpa alasan yang pasti ia membuka matanya tepat sepuluh menit sebelum jam satu dini hari.

Dikerjapkannya kelopak mata, berusaha mengenali lingkungan yang hanya diterangi lampu kuning temaram yang benar-benar redup. Ia sepakat dengan Naruto untuk tetap memakai lampu saat tidur—jaga-jaga, kata mereka. Antisipasi karena bahaya pasti mengintai dari sudut mana pun—apalagi dengan posisi keduanya yang cukup berpengaruh untuk desa; sang _Hokage_ dan putri dari keluarga terhormat Hyuuga.

Hinata memiringkan tubuh ke kanan, didapatinya sang suami—Namikaze Naruto—sedang tidur nyenyak pula, dengan posisi menghadap padanya.

Namikaze Hinata tersenyum tipis, lega melihat suaminya bisa tidur dengan tenang meskipun seharian tadi ia sangat amat sibuk.

Yah, tak ada ruginya dia bangun, ya? Dia bisa melihat wajah damai Naruto dan itu bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

Perlahan—karena tak berniat membangunkan Naruto—Hinata meletakkan tangannya di atas telapak tangan kiri Naruto yang terbuka dan berada di samping bantal putihnya. Dengan gerak yang lembut, ia jadikan tangan itu berada dalam genggamannya, sembari terus menatap Naruto yang tubuhnya turun-naik dengan irama teratur—nafasnya berinterval normal.

Tak ada kekhawatiran yang menyinggahi Hinata sekarang. Dia, orang yang dia cintai dan telah terikat padanya dengan tali suci pernikahan, plus suasana malam yang tenang dan hanya ada mereka di ruang sunyi ini—suasana yang benar-benar ia hargai dan nikmati.

Hinata tersenyum lagi, seraya memejamkan matanya. Keadaan ini cukup baginya sebagai alasan untuk meneruskan tidur—karena tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Dia, Naruto, dan malam yang bersahabat, kenapa tidak menikmati ketiganya dengan lanjut istirahat saja?

_Naruto tak mengerti dimana dia sekarang. Ini bukan rumah yang ia tempati bersama Hinata—meski mirip, interiornya berbeda. Perabotnya juga. Keningnya berkerut ketika ia mengelilingi ruangan tersebut, bingung namun berusaha mengenalinya._

_Naruto semakin kaget ketika ia melihat ke bawah dan pandangan tertuju ke kakinya. Kakinya kecil!_

_Ia lihat pula tangannya, dan kebetulan ada kaca hitam yang membatasi ruangan ini dengan ruang lain yang kelihatannya adalah dapur ... Naruto semakin terkejut._

_Dia berwujud anak 6 tahun! Enam atau lima—entah, tak terlalu kentara—namun yang jelas, dia jauh lebih kecil dari usianya sebenarnya—21 tahun._

_Laki-laki kecil itu maju terus berjalan, sampai ia mendengar suara-suara._

"_Kushina, hei, kau sakit juga?"_

_Naruto terkesiap. Kushina? Hei, itu ibunya!_

"_Tidak kok~" suara seorang wanita yang sangat Naruto kenali menjawab, "Aku cuma ngantuk. Tadi malam kurang tidur, Naruto masih panas badannya."_

_Naruto terperangah. Langkah kecilnya bergerak lagi karena ia terlalu penasaran dengan suasana di sini._

"_Perlukah aku—hei, Naruto!" laki-laki, yang tak lain adalah Namikaze Minato, membuka tangan lebar-lebar untuk membiarkan Naruto masuk ke pelukannya. "Kau sudah baikan? Panasmu sudah sembuh?"_

_Naruto yang belum paham cuma bisa termangu ketika Minato mendekapnya._

"_Kau lapar, Sayang? Ah, syukurlah panasmu sudah turun," Kushina turun dari bangku, langsung menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya, menggendongnya, serta memangkunya ketika kembali duduk di bangku yang menghadap ke meja makan._

_Minato menghampiri, membungkuk di hadapan Kushina dan Naruto serta-merta mengecek kening putranya. "Ya, syukurlah. Kita tak perlu cemas lagi."_

_Naruto terdiam—entah kenapa suaranya tercekat._

_Perasaan apa ini?_

_Dia dipeluk Kushina ... hangat sekali._

_Kepalanya diusap Minato ... menyenangkan sekali._

"_Lain kali kalau main hujan jangan lama-lama," Kushina mendekap Naruto lebih erat, dan mengecup pipi pangeran semata wayangnya._

"_Main boleh, tapi dengarkan juga kata-kata ibumu yang cerewet itu," celetuk Minato, nyengir lebar dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kushina._

"_Minato!" Kushina memukul lengan Minato, "Memangnya siapa yang tergila-gila bahkan sampai menikahi wanita yang tadi kau sebut cerewet itu, hah?"_

"_Aw, aw, iya, maaf!" Minato mundur selangkah, dan mengelus lengannya yang barusan menjadi sasaran tinju Kushina._

_Kedua manusia—yang ia sebut ibu dan ayah itu—tertawa bersama, ditambah dengan melingkarnya tangan Kushina di tubuhnya seakan tak mau terlepas, dan tatapan lembut Minato yang bergantian diberikan padanya dan Kushina ... Naruto merasakan sebuah keindahan yang meluapi hatinya, membutakan pandangannya dan menghanyutkan pikirannya._

_Ini, ya, yang namanya keluarga?_

_Manis sekali._

_Ia tak begitu perlu harta yang banyak atau sebuah pengakuan agung dari seluruh manusia dari segala penjuru ... yang benar-benar ia inginkan sedari dulu hanyalah sebuah satuan kehidupan paling sederhana—namun paling penting— ini: __**keluarga**__._

_Naruto tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang masih belum berganti jadi gigi tetap._

_Minato menyentuh hidungnya dengan telunjuk, dan Kushina mengacak-acak rambutnya._

_Nyaman sekali._

Hinata kembali membuka matanya ketika ia rasakan tangan Naruto yang ia genggam bergerak-gerak.

Kedua alis Hinata terangkat ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto. Dan keheranan sesaat itu langsung berubah menjadi raut tersipu—ketika terus-menerus ia pandangi wajah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum kecil itu.

Sedang mimpi apakah dia? Pasti mimpi indah, ya?

Hinata bersyukur. Lelaki itu tetap bisa mendapat kebahagiaan dalam mimpinya. Ya, bagaimanapun, rasa senang lelaki itulah yang paling ia harapkan. Ia tahu persis bagaimana hidup Naruto waktu kecil, begitu gembiranya dirinya ketika tahu bahwa pemuda itu telah bisa mendapat kebahagiaan ketika ia remaja dan dewasa saat ini.

Dengan perlahan dan lembut, ia telusuri pipi Naruto. Sangat pelan, seolah ia sedang menyusuri permukaan kain sutra yang benar-benar halus dan akan sobek jika ia menekankan sentuhannya lebih kuat. Sentuhan sekilas yang hanya mengandalkan ujung saraf jari-jemarinya.

"Mimpimu indah, Naruto-_kun_? Syukurlah. Tetaplah tersenyum begini," ucapnya, hanya berani mengungkapkan dalam hati.

Senyum Naruto bahkan terus terkembang, membuat Hinata melakukan hal yang sama.

Akhirnya, wanita itu memejamkan mata lagi, malam ini nyaris mencapai kesempurnaan baginya.

_Gelap._

_Iya, gelap._

_Perubahan dimensi ini mengejutkan Naruto. Tadi dia berada di dalam rumah yang begitu hangat dan rasa kekeluargaan yang kental, kenapa sekarang ia jadi berada di dalam hutan? Gelap!_

_Ia memperhatikan tubuhnya, tangan, serta kaki. Oh, kali ini berbeda—ia menjadi remaja usia enam belas tahun._

_Naruto menyusuri jalan setapak yang dikelilingi tanaman merambat itu, melewati beberapa pohon besar. Tak lama, ia menemukan setitik cahaya ... dan segera ia ikuti._

"_GROAAARR—GRRRHH!"_

_Naruto langsung berjalan mundur ... Kyuubi!_

_Nafasnya sangkut di tenggorokan._

"_... Carilah teman ... sedikit juga tidak apa ... cukup beberapa teman ... yang bisa dipercaya!"_

_Langkah Naruto mundur lagi—hingga ia terantuk pohon besar._

_Itu Dewa Kematian, Kyuubi, ayahnya, dan ibunya! Lalu itu—dirinya?! Ia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri, yang masih bayi dan berbaring di depan kedua orang tuanya yang telah berdarah-darah._

_Pandangan Naruto mengabur. Matanya panas._

"_Lalu ... belajar dan kuasailah _ninjutsu_ ..."_

_Naruto menutup telinganya dan menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. Iya, ia tahu bahwa ini adalah sebuah pengorbanan besar dari kedua orang tuanya demi desa dan terutama demi dirinya ... tapi—kejadian inilah yang __**merenggut kebahagiaan keluarga yang seharusnya ia miliki.**_

_Naruto mendesis, melorot jatuh dan terduduk dengan pohon besar sebagai sandarannya._

_Jadi ... yang tadi itu cuma ilusi, ya? Sebuah keluarga dengan ikatan erat itu cuma bayangan belaka. Yang ada hanya ini: sebuah perpisahan mengerikan yang menuntut tangis dan membanjirkan kepiluan. Tidak ada keluarga. Ia akan mengalami masa kecil yang penuh kesendirian dan akan dihanyutkan oleh tragisnya kesepian._

_Naruto menggenggam jaketnya dengan erat._

_Ayahnya ... ibunya ... mati malam ini. Apalah artinya keluarga itu, toh pada nyatanya dua orang yang paling berarti untuk Naruto telah mati hanya karena sebuah konspirasi konyol oleh si jahat yang berdalih ingin mencapai kesempurnaan dunia._

"_Naruto ... apa yang ingin ayah katakan—sama dengan ibumu yang cerewet ..."_

"_AAAKKH!"_

"AAAKKH!"

"Naruto-_kun_?!"

Yang lelaki nafasnya terburu-buru, dan yang wanita—yang baru saja akan memejamkan matanya kembali—turut bangun dan duduk di sisinya dengan wajah panik.

"Naruto-_kun_?" ulang Hinata sekali lagi. Ia menepuk lembut pipi Naruto—yang duduk dengan bungkuk dan menatap kosong ke bawah.

"Keluarga ... keluarga ... hhh ... ya—aku tidak punya itu. Tidak ada."

"Kau bicara apa?" Hinata mengangkat wajah Naruto. Tapi laki-laki itu masih seperti dirasuki—sinar matanya redup dan keringat menetes dari keningnya. Hinata membalikkan tubuh, menjangkau segelas air putih yang selalu ia sediakan di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. "Minumlah."

Gelas yang disodorkan Hinata tak kunjung disentuh Naruto, membuat Hinata memutuskan untuk kemudian meminumkannya langsung. Mendekatkan mulut gelas pada bibir Naruto, mengangkat kepala lelaki itu sedikit dan ia bersyukur Naruto mau mereguknya barang sedikit.

"Kau bermimpi buruk?" Hinata bertanya sekali lagi, dengan secuil harapan Naruto mau menjawabnya.

Akhirnya, setelah sebuah helaan nafas yang panjang, Naruto mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat—dan sinar matanya mulai mencerah.

"Hhhhh ..." Naruto mendesah gelisah, dan kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke tempat tidur, berbaring menatap langit-langit dan meletakkan tangan di keningnya. "Keluarga. Ya. Aku tidak punya. Aku sendirian. Semua yang indah itu cuma mimpi."

"Sadarlah, Naruto-_kun_. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Hinata menghadapkan wajah Naruto padanya.

Lama Naruto menahan pandangannya pada Hinata, berusaha mengartikan suasana. Sesekali matanya berkedip cepat, dengan otak yang mencoba menerjemahkan keadaan.

"Oh ..." Naruto berucap, baru menyadari semuanya. "Maaf, aku meracau. Aku mimpi buruk," ia menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu telapak tangan.

"Itu cuma mimpi," Hinata mengangkat tangan itu dari wajah Naruto, kemudian bertahan menggenggamnya. "Tidurlah lagi."

Naruto kemudian memandang langit-langit lagi, dan hembusan nafasnya yang panjang menjadi pertanda bahwa ia telah benar-benar sadar akan keadaan. "Maaf mengagetkanmu," terangnya, sambil memutar kepala ke arah Hinata.

"Tidak apa," Hinata membuka-tutup pandangannya. Entah kenapa kantuk langsung menyerangnya. "Kau bermimpi tentang apa? Kau ketakutan akan sesuatu?"

Naruto memejamkan mata, kepalanya kembali pada posisi normal—mendongak ke atas. "Keluargaku. Aku tidak punya keluarga, aku kehilangan mereka di malam itu. Aku juga bermimpi melihat sebuah keluarga dimana aku didalamnya disayang dan diperhatikan—tapi ternyata, yah itu cuma mimpi. Pada kenyataannya, aku kehilangan semuanya dimalam itu. Malam 10 Oktober."

Hinata melintangkan tangannya di atas tubuh Naruto. "Kau masih meracau. Kau tidak lihat apa yang kau miliki sekarang?"

Naruto tersadar. Rupanya pikirannya tadi masih belum jernih benar sehabis ditampar oleh mimpi buruk. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya pada Hinata, dan balas memeluk pinggang wanita tersebut. "Kurasa mimpi buruk itu terlalu membutakanku."

"Kau punya keluarga, kok. Warga Konoha adalah keluargamu," Hinata menjauhkan tangannya dari pinggang Naruto dan menggunakan itu untuk mengusap kepala suaminya. "Apa yang dulu tidak kau punya waktu kecil, terbayar sekarang. Bukan hanya orang-orang Konoha yang mengakuimu, dari negara-negara lain juga. Kau punya keluarga yang lebih besar daripada apa yang kau mimpikan tadi."

"Benar," Naruto menyesap dalam-dalam aroma tubuh sang istri dengan membiarkan wajahnya tenggelam diantara helaian rambut Hinata yang berada di pundaknya. "Aku ... punya keluarga ..."

"Jangan takut lagi, Naruto-_kun_," Hinata menyampirkan tangannya di leher Naruto. "Kau ... tidak sendirian."

"Ya," Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, memandangi Hinata sebentar, kemudian menempelkan keningnya pada kening Hinata. "Aku punya kau. Tolong jangan biarkan mimpi buruk itu terulang, Hinata."

Hinata memejamkan matanya, menikmati deru nafas Naruto yang menerpa wajahnya. "Aku tidak bisa berjanji, tapi aku akan mengusahakannya."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Naruto membuka matanya.

"Aku bisa mati ... kapan saja," lirih Hinata. Senyumnya hambar dan membuat Naruto menatapnya khawatir.

"Kalau kau mati, aku juga akan mati. Oh, harus mati," Naruto merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuh Hinata, menekankan intonasi pada kata 'harus'. "Percuma seluruh dunia mengasihiku kalau aku kehilangan orang yang mendukung dan mengasihiku dari awal—jauh sebelum mereka mempedulikanku."

"Hihi, sudahlah ..." Hinata menyentuh pipi Naruto, "Tidak usah pikirkan itu. Masa depan memang menakutkan, tapi yang penting ... kau punya masa sekarang yang bisa dinikmati bersama keluarga barumu."

"Ya," Naruto kemudian mengecup kening Hinata, cukup lama. "Bersamamu, malaikatku."

Hinata tersenyum. "Iya. Sekarang, ayo tidur lagi. Kau butuh istirahat ... besok masih banyak pekerjaan."

"Baik, baik. Maaf sudah membangunkanmu," Naruto menyamankan posisi berbaringnya dengan membetulkan letak bantal—namun tidak melepaskan rangkulan terhadap Hinata. Seolah ia akan dibawa lagi ke dalam dunia mimpi buruk jika ia melonggarkannya barang sedikit. "Tapi, kurasa aku perlu sesuatu dulu supaya ku tidak bermimpi buruk lagi."

"Apa itu? Akan kuambilkan."

Naruto tersenyum licik, dan mengetukkan telunjuk di bibirnya. "Hehehe~"

Hinata menampakkan rasa malunya lewat senyum yang pudar dan warna merah yang tampil sedikit pada pipinya. _Cup_! Satu kali kecupan singkat ia berikan untuk bibir Naruto. "Selamat tidur, Tuan _Hokage_."

"Hn. Aku menyayangimu, Nyonya Namikaze."

Kesadaran mereka lenyap lagi ditelan oleh kantuk. Tangan yang saling melingkar di tubuh satu sama lain, senyuman tipis yang tak tenggelam jua meski mereka telah terlelap, ditambah lagi kehangatan yang melingkupi keduanya bersamaan—komposisi yang mendamaikan dan membuat Naruto melupakan mimpi buruknya.

Mimpi buruk Naruto telah berlalu, berganti kenyataan indah yang dirajutkan Hinata untuk diselimutkan pada raganya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

semoga bisa dinikmati, huehehe.

terima kasih udah baca n.n)/


End file.
